


《 goździki 》

by thomas_and_friends_but_without_friends



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_and_friends_but_without_friends/pseuds/thomas_and_friends_but_without_friends
Summary: portaus; krótkie opowiadanie z sadzeniem goździków w roli głównej.
Relationships: Austria/Portugal (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	《 goździki 》

**_❝ you follow the flower scent and cloudy haze ❞_ **

Mrok dawno już otulił Wiedeń, choć do późnego wieczora było jeszcze daleko. Deszczowe chmury od wielu godzin spowijały niebo; wilgotne, rześkie powietrze nadeszło razem z mżawką, która raz po raz nasilała się i ustępowała, jakby drocząc się figlarnie z ludzkim bytem, równie szarym, co sama pogoda. Zapach mokrej ziemi i trawy roztaczał się naokoło, mieszając się z wonią goździków — białych i purpurowych; takich, jakie obaj lubili najbardziej.

Pan Edelstein kochał goździki. Ich zapach, urok, delikatność; to wszystko, co ze sobą niosły — a niosły przede wszystkim wspomnienia. Wspomnienia związane _z nim;_ z osobą, w której sercu te kwiaty również od zawsze zajmowały szczególne miejsce. Z jedyną osobą, do której Austriak zawsze wracał z uśmiechem i utęsknieniem.

Pan Edelstein kochał także pana Ferreirę — czy też _jego_ lub _tego mężczyznę,_ jak zdarzało mu się o nim mówić. Choć, gdy pisał o nim w swoim dzienniku, zazwyczaj nazywał go po prostu _Afonso._

Różne osoby lubiły opisywać ich relację różnymi określeniami, jednak sam Austriak wiedział jedno — jego uczucia względem Afonso były gorące i burzliwe. Niesłabnące, mimo upływu czasu. Właśnie dlatego, jak dziś, spotykał się z nim codziennie w ogrodzie, niezależnie od pogody; choć właściwie widywali się niemal zawsze, gdy tylko pan Edelstein wyglądał przez swoje ulubione, salonowe okno. Ach, tak, pan Ferreira uwielbiał ogrody i kwiaty, a ten, który dzielili, faktycznie był wyjątkowo piękny. A że Roderich właśnie przymierzał się do zasadzenia w nim kolejnych goździków, miał stać się jeszcze piękniejszy.

Tuż na wprost jego ulubionego okna zniszczone przez ostatnią burzę kwiaty zostały wyrwane; wilgotna, świeża gleba tylko czekała, żeby zasadzić w niej kolejne. Pan Edelstein bardzo troszczył się o swój ogród — utrata jego ukochanych goździków naturalnie więc go zabolała. Teraz jednak z pasją zastępował je innymi, którymi zamierzał zająć się z równym, a nawet większym zaangażowaniem i miłością. W końcu, robił to _dla niego_. Gdyby nie _on,_ nigdy nie zapałałby takimi uczuciami do kwiatów. Gdyby nie _on,_ nie sadziłby ich teraz, na pewno nie w tym miejscu.

Przede wszystkim dlatego, że gdyby nie on, nie byłoby burzy i wyrwanych goździków, ani świeżej gleby, ani zabrudzonych z lekka ziemią i szkarłatem gumowych rękawiczek.

Różne osoby lubiły opisywać ich relację różnymi określeniami, jednak jedynym, którego pan Edelstein nie rozumiał i zapewne nigdy nie zrozumie, było drżące, żałosne _„mania",_ wyduszone z ostatnim, wyrywającym się z gardła tchem.


End file.
